Sarah's Dream
by Haley Renee
Summary: Takes place during T2. What does Sarah dream of other than Judgement Day? One-shot Kyle/Sarah. My first fanfic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Terminator. (Author's Note is at the end of the story.)**

If I wanted to be completely honest with myself, I actually liked it when they gave me the drugs to sustain me. It gave me a chance to escape from everything. I escaped from all the nightmares; the nightmares in my sleep, the nightmares in my life right now, and the nightmares in my memories. I didn't have to fight anymore. I could just forever remain in my fetal position on the bed and be the vegetable that the doctors want me to be. I was beginning to think that it was nice to just give up…

"Sarah? Sarah, wake up."

The voice somehow broke through my hazy subconscious like the sun appearing after a heavy rainfall. How did I know that voice? And the hands gently placed on my ankle and my upper back felt so _familiar_…

The hands were now shaking me out of my drug-induced stupor. I woke with a start. I found my eyes resting on the source of the voice as my vision slowly swam into focus. His face was partially hidden in shadow at first, but he leaned into the light when I could properly see.

"Kyle?" I breathed. This couldn't be real. His eyes, his face, his hair, _everything_ was exactly the way I remembered. "You're dead."

"Where's our son, Sarah?" Kyle asked quietly, ignoring my previous question.

My previous feelings of wonder and elation deflated immediately. John. My son, _our_ son. The look of terror on his face when they came is still fresh on my mind. "They took him away from me."

"He's the target now!" Kyle reminded me urgently.

"I know," I answered quietly. Doesn't he know how many nights I've gone not sleeping thinking about the possibilities of what could happen to him?

"He's all alone. You have to protect him!" Kyle berated almost desperately.

"I know," I repeated, now angrily. "You tell me how I'm supposed to do that. He doesn't even believe me anymore." I paused and looked down before the tears threatening to come out couldn't escape. "I've lost him."

Kyle grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look straight into his piercing blue eyes. "You're _strong_, Sarah," he insisted. "Stronger than you'd ever thought you could be!"

"No," I denied stubbornly. Kyle was wrong. I wasn't strong enough to save him, I wasn't strong enough to raise John and prepare him for the future, and I'm definitely not strong enough to get out of this hellhole I practically willingly walked myself into in the first place.

For a split second Kyle looked at me in utter disbelief, then his face hardened as he pulled at my arms and ordered, "On your feet, soldier!"

Those words had the opposite effect on me as my defenses shattered and I collapsed in Kyle's arms, sobbing. He had to be real. If he wasn't I wouldn't be able to feel his heartbeat thumping strongly against mine as we were pressed together, feel his lips kissing all my tears away as I kissed him back just as longingly, and feel his arms wrapped around me tightly as I did the same, never intending to let go.

"I love you, Sarah. I always will," Kyle whispered to me, bringing me back to our time at the motel. I've missed him…so much…

"I need you," I confessed. I need Kyle with me to give me strength. I already feel stronger with him in my arms right now.

"I'll always be with you," he said. I kissed him again and pulled back a little to see his face. "Remember the message," he continued in earnest. "The future is not set. There is no fate for what we make for ourselves."

My tears started to flow freely again as I kissed Kyle and held him close to me. Why did it seem like he was saying goodbye? He can't leave me again after he just got back! I started to feel him slip away from our embrace. I held him tighter.

Something was wrong. It was too cold. I couldn't feel Kyle anymore. It was almost as if I was holding air…I opened my eyes. He wasn't there.

I began to panic until I heard a sound by the door. I turned immediately to see Kyle leaning up against the frame, lacking any emotion whatsoever. "Stay with me," I pleaded to him.

"There's not much time left in the world, Sarah," he warned as he pushed off the doorframe and walked off.

No. I couldn't let him leave me again. I jumped off my bed quickly and ran out the door after him. As I entered the hallway, he was already at the exit.

"NO!" I shouted at him. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US AGAIN! WE WON'T SURVIVE!" I then collapsed on my knees and yelled in frustration. Kyle was next to me again in a split second, picking me up off the ground.

"You have to," was his only reply before he lightly kissed me on the lips. "I believe in you, Sarah," he whispered before he disappeared completely.

"NO!" I screamed again, but I was no longer in the hallway. I was back in my cell, still on my bed. I fiercely wiped the remaining tears streaming down my face and changed out of my thin slip into a tank top and sweat pants so I could continue my exercising on the horizontal pipe running across the ceiling. Kyle was right. I need to be strong. For our son.

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed my first story on here. I've always been a reader, but never an author. Anyways, this story wasn't entirely my idea. This is actually a deleted scene from the movie (if you don't believe me, look it up on YouTube). The only thing that is truly mine is the ending. I tweaked it a little. I just wanted another Sarah/Kyle story on here 'cuz they don't get enough love and this story has been in my head for a while now. Enough of my rambling- if you liked it or had a critique, please review! Thanks.**


End file.
